Something Is Definately Wrong Here!
by A5
Summary: i'm not to good at summaries. basicaly it is about a teen named Lee stuck in the Dbz world before the cell games. this is my first fic. Please Read and review, NO FLAMES PLLEASE!!!
1. Chapter 1

THE WISH  
  
(disclaimer: I own nothing. Please do not sue me."  
  
Prologue  
  
*...*= Lee's thoughts, "...."=speech  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked over my shoulder as I quickly walked toward the Train Station. *D@#n it not good.* It was definitely not my day, I got jumped on the way to school, and now the same person who jumped me was following me. "Hey Lee!" My heart jumped at that exclamation. "Who is it?" "Me." *oh-now* "and I want YOU to fight ME TOMMOROW AFTER SCHOOL. YOU GOT THAT???" "uh....ok." The person who was following me turned around and headed back to where his house was, with a grin on his face. *Why do I have to be the punching bag of that Alex?* By the time I got home I had only one thing on my mind. The forest. I would go there right now and.....I felt like I needed to find something. There was an old legend about the forest near my house. Supposedly a Dragon lived there who could grant wishes but nobody ever found it. I was not going to look for the Dragon. I was going to call It. In fifteen minutes after I changed my clothes and did my homework, I went out to the forest. I had been there many times. Not to far in but at a clearing where I usually practiced Martial Arts. I could never practice at home according to my parents I yelled way too loud. But this time I was going deeper into the forest. I was going to the Dragon Clearing. I had hiked much longer distances before so getting to the Dragon Clearing was no problem. After about a half an hour of walking I came to the clearing. The first thing that I noticed about the clearing is that It was perfectly star shaped. The second thing that there were seven stumps in the middle of the clearing. Suddenly I heard a branch break. I turned around and saw a person. It was my close friend Schala. We had grown up as next- door neighbors. And it was I who taught her the little martial Arts that I knew. She had Raven black Hair and blue eyes that were like sapphires. "What are you doing here Lee?" her voice was very sad. "uh well.." "Weren't we going to spar today?" * oh-oh * "Uh sorry. I forgot." "Do you still want to spar?" "Not really Schala, as stupid as this may sound I am planning to call the Dragon." "WHY CALL WHEN I AM ALWAYS AROUND HERE?" Schala looked over my shoulder and her eyes became huge. "It's the Dragon!" she whispered in awe." I spun around and I saw it. It was a medium size Dragon. Its tail was resting in between the Stumps. "Is it true that you can grant any wish?" * well duh Schala * "I can and I already know what you and your friend desire." Boomed the dragon and disappeared. In it's place a shining ring appeared. Schala and I were drawn into it. I blacked out before I even reached halfway across the clearing. As I was falling I heard a voice. "It is done." Then I completely fainted. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (this holds for all further chapters) I Don't Own nothin' LIVE WITH IT!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
= speech *telepathic speech *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Cell Games 1  
  
  
  
(a/n from this point on the story will be written from a 3rd person's Pov)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a year since a mysterious stranger with silver hair, and tail. And a girl with black hair and blue eyes, and also a tail, appeared out of nowhere in the forest near the 439 mountain area. The talk of those days was Cell and the tournament that was going to be held. If no Earth fighter could beat the green grasshopper-like abomination in a hand-to-hand combat, the planet Earth would go BOOM, according to Cell. It was the morning of the Cell games large crowds of people had gathered to see as Hercule Satan was supposed to beat Cell The fighters began slowly arriving. The Z-senshi arrived first. Not long after that two people flew down to the fighter's area. They were Lee Zard, and Schalla Arson. Most of the crowd was surprised, that two teens had come to try to beat Cell. Last to arrive was the "World Champion" Mr. Satan. "Just look at that bloke Schala can't even get out of a car!" Lee snickered as Hercule fell out of the door of the car. Lee had changed much since the last time anyone in the town near the woods were Dragon Clearing was located saw him. He had spiky silver hair that hung down to his shoulders. (A/N just imagine a SSJ4 Goku with silver hair instead of black and without the red eyes) The only visible change in Schala was that she had blue eyes. "Yeah Lee, but still give him a chance." "uh-huh" "QUIET" roared Cell going up to the middle of the arena. "As you already know my name is Cell and I officially open the Cell games!" There was some applause. "The rules are simple if you are knocked out, thrown out of the ring, or, my favorite, Die, you LOSE and my Not enter again. Got That?! Let's BEGIN!" The crowd that had gathered began to back away. All the fighters began to prepare. At the opposite corner of the fighter's are stood Goku and Gohan, both with golden hair and teal eyes. Lee looked toward them and smirked so with fighters like these the earth might have a chance' he thought as the preparations of the first fighter were completed. Lee's thought's suddenly turned toward the years when he had lived in a small house near the woods, and Schala was his next-door neighbor, when he did martial arts for fun and only began trying to utilize his ki. Lee, power up just in case. You know what might happen uh-huh, but that might attract Vegeta's attention and I do NOT want fight before I even get a crack at Cell. oh all right, you stubborn jerk! Mr. Satan and his students went up first. They were defeated easily. Cell was standing in the arena smirking. Hey Metal Hair! I want a challenge! Get Up Here! Lee shrugged and went up. The fight began.  
  



End file.
